


Avengers: Umbrella Academy

by JTaylor190



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTaylor190/pseuds/JTaylor190
Summary: Calculó la trayectoria hacia 2002, antes de escapar al futuro, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda para él y sus hermanos; pero al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lado:Ir a un lugar seguro, donde no tuvieran que revivir los traumas con Reginald"Una oportunidad de ser feliz"
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Tony Stark, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover con los Vengadores. Se ubica antes de la misión en Lagos

* * *

**Cinco**

**_La energía se arremolina en su interior, como una corriente eléctrica que invade su cuerpo mientras que los números y ecuaciones se formaron en su mente como un torbellino. Calculó la trayectoria hacia el 2002, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda para él y sus hermanos; pero al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lado: Ir a un lugar seguro, dondeno tuvieran que revivir los traumas con Reginald._ **

**_"Tan sólo una_ _o_ _portunidad_ _de ser feliz"_ **

**_En ese momento los hagreeves desaparecieron envueltos en una luz azul, segundos antes de que una ráfaga de fuego los alcanzará._ ** ****

**_El mundo a su alrededor giro y se dividió como un caleidoscopio, encogiendose y agrandandose, brillando intensamente hasta que volvió a tomar forma y lo siguiente que supo es que caía sobre algo duro y un calor sofocante.Cinco_ **

-Mierda- una voz llegó a él amortiguarda por el zumbido incesante en sus oídos -Quitate Klaus- Fue ahí cuando pudo ubicar el sonido como Diego.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Esa debía ser Allison, se sorprendió gratamente de que su herida e haya curado o mejor dicho, se borró.

Quería levantarse pero no podía, su cuerpo se sentía horriblemente pesado como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Su cabeza zumbo igual a un avispero agitado, su boca sabía a hierro y tuvo miedo de una hemorragia interna.

-¿Cinco?- No ubicó la voz pero de alguna manera le era familiar. Sintió una presencia junto a él y le tomaron la mano -¿Estás bien?- la silueta se aclaró y 5 se dio cuenta de quien era...

-Ben- murmuró con notable esfuerzo y Ben sonrió, apretando su mano, asegurándose de que no era un sueño.

-Si amigo, me trajiste de vuelta- dijo al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano. Antes de poder decir otra cosa Ben fue derribado por 4 figuras que exclamaron su nombre con júbilo. Klaus fue el primero en levantarse.

-Que lindo, todos podemos ver a Ben- Dijo con dramatismo -Pero ahora díganme donde carajo estamos- grito con los brazos extendidos y giro hacia el más joven, quien seguía tumbado en el suelo, sin reaccionar -¿Cinco?- se arrodilló junto al niño y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, excepto por Luther que fue por Vanya

Por su parte 5 sólo podía escuchar a medias lo que sus hermanos decían, el zumbido había disminuido un poco pero seguía ahí, impidiendo entender más de 3 palabras. Más sombras se posaron sobre él y supuso que eran Ben (Nuevamente tomó su mano) y Allison a cada lado.

-Esto no es bueno, hay sangre en la esquina de su boca- Fue Allison quien habló mientras le tocaba la cara -¿Cómo está Vanya?- pregunto a Luther quien recogía a la mujer en sus brazos 

-Esta ilesa- Responde acercándose a ellos, notablemente incómodo por sostener a su hermana después de todo lo que pasó.

-Viajar en el tiempo lo regreso a su cuerpo de 13 años y fue él sólo- Ben acarició su mejilla y se acomodó para hacer sombra sobre el cuerpo de su hermano -Ahora viajar con 5 personas y un fantasma, me sorprende que siga vivo- escuchó a Diego maldecir en voz baja

-Y traer a uno de ellos de la muerte- Klaus añadió a la vez que muerde sus uñas en un tic nervioso. Se vieron entre sí para luego posar la mirada en su hermano menor/mayor qué tenía los ojos entreabiertos como si estuviera en trance.

Diego fue quién tomó las riendas del asunto al no soportar ver a sus hermanos tan vulnerables. Observó su entorno y se encontró con una ciudad a lo lejos. Se levantó con 5 en sus brazos y les indicó a los demás que fueran a la ciudad.

Llegaron luego de 10 minutos y al pasar la gente los veía con recelo, no era normal ver a un grupo desaliñado cargando a un niño y una mujer inconscientes. Después de caminar un rato Klaus señaló lo que parecía ser un motel, pero desgraciadamente ninguno tenía dinero y aún no sabían en donde estaban, así que Allison tuvo que usar su poder, siendo convencida sólo por la carta de sus hermanos inconscientes (tuvo que usarlo en la farmacia y tienda locales para poder comer) 

Diego colocó a cinco en una de las camas, tendrían 2 habitaciones para todos, con Vanya y este último en la misma. Klaus, Ben, Diego y Luther se dispusieron a comer para reponer energías, entre tanto Allison se acomo junto a Vanya en la cama, aún aturdida por lo que pasó; en una semana el mundo que sólo parecía sombrío se fue a la mierda por el poder de su hermana. No podía ni quería culparla, ella no sabía de su poder y estuvo conteniendolo inconscientemente con pastillas por más de 16 años, embotellando su dolor y pena hasta que el envase explotó y con él, el mundo.

Todo era culpa de su padre, tenía miedo Vanya, sólo porqué no lo pudo controlar como a los demás, tenía miedo de que un día, Vanya destruyera su modo de vida y con eso los condenó a todos. ¿Ordinaria? El único ordinario era él, ordinario y estúpido, pero ella también era estúpida al hacerle caso a su padre y rumorear a su hermana, pero ahora tiene otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Abrazo a su hermana -No te volveré a falla- susurro en su oído cuál secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Diego fue el primero en levantarse, fue una mierda ponerse de pie, le dolía el cuerpo y con razón, se había dormido en el suelo apoyado en Ben (Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo) pues la noche anterior no dejo que este se alejara por miedo a que todo fuera un sueño y al despertar su hermano siguiera muerto.

Se estiró y dio un recuento de sus hermanos: Vanya seguía dormida y Allison estaba a su lado, abrazandola como la noche anterior; Klaus sentado junto a la cama de 5, usandola como apoyo para sus pies; Luther en el sueoo al otro lado de la habitación pero cerca de la cama de sus hermanas; Ben como anoche estaba en suelo debajo de la ventana y por último 5, tan pálido como un cadáver y temblando ligeramente. Reviso su temperatura pero estaba bien, por lo que creía que su estado era debido al viaje, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperará.

Decidió salir en búsqueda de información, donde estaban y en que época. Luego de un rato caminando tratando de no lucir sospechoso (algo difícil considerando que estaba cubierto de cuchillos) Pronto se topó con un puesto de revistas y tomó un periódico que le llamo la atención, la imagen de una ciudad flotante con el titular " _Desastre Sokovia y los estragos",_ sí bien era curioso por decir menos, lo que más le importó por el momento era la fecha, en la esquina derecha de la hoja se mostro un 12 de marzo del 2016; hojeo hasta encontrar la nota de Sokovia y fue impresionante al mismo tiempo que extraña, desde un ejército de robots homicidas hasta un grupo de superhéroes (esto lo emocionó un poco, sólo un poco) También sobre el número de víctimas que seguía aumentando después de la tragedia y el increíble daño económico casi irreversible. Ignorando las miradas que recibía, sacó lo poco que consiguió de dinero y pago por el periódico, estaba por irse hasta que recordó la segunda parte de su búsqueda y volvió a la dependienta.

"Disculpe" Rezo para que la mujer hablará inglés, teniendo en cuenta el idioma del periódico fue una posibilidad. La señora sonríe

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" Pregunta con un notable acento

"Mis hermanos y yo estamos de viaje por carretera, pero nuestro transporte se estropeó y nuestro idiota hermano mayor nos perdió" Técnicamente no mentía. 

"Estas en Lagos, Nigeria" Se ríe. Ok eso era un problema por varias razones.

"Muchas gracias señora" Forzó una sonrisa y corrió de regreso al motel, abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a sus hermanos, por suerte ya se habían despertado, la mayoría por lo menos.

"¿Todo bien hermanito?" Llama Klaus siendo el más cercano a él "Te ves... alterado"

No se había dado cuenta de su respiración acelerada o como mantenía los puños tan apretados que se veian blancos, hasta ahora. Con un suspiro tembloroso trato de calmarse.

"Al parecer viajamos a 2016" Fue directo y los demás sólo se mostraron confundidos "Y no es todo, estamos en un lugar llamado Lagos, en Nigeria, un lugar que hasta donde yo sé no debería existir" 

Ben se levanta de la cama de 5, que se tomó el deber de cuidarlo junto a Klaus y le pide el periódico, siendo entregado de inmediato. El pelinegro ve el titular y levanta una ceja.

"Tampoco un lugar llamado Sokovia" Dice y lo abre. Klaus resoplo, capturando la atención y luego sonríe con nervios

"Y la pregunta persiste, ¿donde mierda estamos?"

Todos voltearon hacía 5, preocupados tanto por él como por su propia supervivencia.

* * *

Pasaron 2 días más y durante ese tiempo Allison se encargó de cuidar y cambiar a Vanya como lo hizo con claire, aún lamentando y preguntándose por su hija; Ben hizo lo mismo por 5, teniendo que dividirse para cuidar a Klaus durante su periodo de sobriedad y las pesadillas que lo acompañan, por suerte Diego se mostró muy útil en esta parte ya que cuido de Klaus durante la ausencia de Ben, quizás como un pago por salvar su vida. Fue un trabajo complicado pero todos aportaron algo, Luther y Diego salieron a buscar dinero haciendo cualquier tipo de trabajo mientras Klaus era el recadero, esto le dio algo que hacer y ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Durante la tarde todos los hermanos se reunieron en la habitación mientras comían y charlaba sobre la semana del apocalipsis: la muerte de Patch, el novio de Klaus que conoció en Vietnam, la fiesta de Luther en aquel antro (esto se ganó varias miradas de Allison e infinitas burlas de Diego) Allison habló sobre Patrick y claire, sus hermanos acordaron que golpearian al tipo por ser un imbécil, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara. A mitad de la charla escucharon un quejido y rápidamente se dieron cuenta que venía de Vanya. 

Allison se enderezo en la cama, nerviosa por lo que pasaría, casi cruza los dedos cuando su hermana abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Su voz es ronca por el desuso, hace alarde de sentarse pero es muy débil, la morena la ayuda siendo muy cuidadosa. Klaus ya tiene un vaso de jugo para ella quien lo toma rápidamente.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" Cuestiona Allison y Vanya se enfoca en ella y luego en su garganta

"Estar dentro de la bóveda" dice y todas las miradas se centran en Luther "Lo demás es borroso"

"Vanya" Empieza el más grande, hace una mueca buscando que decir "Sobre lo que pasó... Sólo puedo decir que lo siento mucho... pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto para el equipo cuando lo correcto era ser un buen hermano"

"Bueno, eso no repara tu mierda pero es un comienzo" Corta Ben capturando las miradas "muerda" murmura avergonzado y Klaus suelta una carcajada 

"¿Otra vez olvidaste que eres corporeo Beny-Boy?" Se burla recordando el incidente del baño esta mañana.

"Ben" Vanya llama aturdida "Estás aquí "

"Así es, estoy vivo, no sé como pero lo estoy" Vanya observó su entorno y se dio cuenta de algo raro

"¿Dónde estamos?" Sus hermanos pasaron la mirada al niño en la cama a su derecha y el corazón de Vanya dio un vuelco. En ese instante su mente evoca la imagen de sus 4 hermanos suspendidos en el aire mientras un rayo de luz les arrebata la vida "¿Él... está bien?" 

"Eh... si" dice Klaus viendo el miedo de la mujer "Beny lo está cuidando" 

"Viajar lo agotó pero nos trajo al pasado" aporta Luther con incertidumbre "A un pasado al menos"

"¿Qué?" Vanya frunce el ceño. Diego resopla

"Sí, el pequeño cabron nos trajo a un lugar que no existe en nuestro presente" Dice

"¿Dónde?"

"Un lugar llamado Lagos, en Nigeria y antes de que preguntes, sí sabemos que no debería ser posible o por lo menos no debería" 

"¿Entonces donde se supone que estamos?"

"Eso es algo que nuestro pequeño psicópata tiene que responder" responde Klaus y luego hace una mueca "Mientras tanto, tenemos algo que resolver..." 

"Se trata de tus poderes" Completa Ben con un tono bajo, no queriendo molestar. Aún le era complicado aceptar que está vivo. 

De nuevo todos quedaron en un silencio tenso, algunos, como Luther evitaron mirar a Vanya, quién sólo sintió escalofríos.

"Claro que no te obligaremos a nada" Interviene Allison tomando su mano "Sólo queremos ayudarte a dominar tu poder" aclara con dulzura 

"Puedo manejarlo" Se defendió al ver las expresiones de incredulidad y un murmullo indistingible resono en su mente provocándole dolor de cabeza. 

Ben salió al rescate otra vez "Ese era tu poder controlandote Vanya, no al revés" Vanya recordó lo que le hizo a su hermana y se formó un nudo en su garganta "Todos pasamos por lo mismo" ella vio los asentimientos de los otros. Diego fue el primero en hablar

"Yo pensé que mi puntería siempre sería perfecta aún sin concentrarme y apuñale a mamá con un tenedor al intentar lanzarlo al fregadero" admite con vergüenza y pena al recordar a su madre. "Luther intento cargar el Hermes y casi se rompe la columna" señala al rubio que hace una mueca.

"Fue cuando descubrimos mi resistencia, unos segundos más y hubiera pasado meses en una silla de ruedas" Vanya hizo una mueca al imaginar el dolor pero no podía sentir pena por él. No después de lo que hizo

"Allison se enojó con Klaus por decirle fea amargada y lo rumoreó para que se lanzará por las escaleras, casi muere si no fuera por Cinco que había saltado en el camino en medio de sus prácticas" Añade Diego y el agarre de su hermana sobre su mano se tensa y Allison ve a Klaus con arrepentimiento.

"Lo irónico es que después de eso tome las zapatillas de mamá y me caí por las escaleras" Suelta una risa honesta y contagiosa "La primera vez que use mis poderes fue cuando me encontré con un vagabundo en el cuarto de 5, el pervertido veía dormir a nuestro hermanito" Todos sintieron escalofríos "grite por mamá y ella me dijo que no había nadie, luego de eso no volví al cuarto de 5" 

"Podría decirte uno de cinco, pero no sé si ese sería su primera vez" dice luego de un rato

"El punto es que si no tienes cuidado tu poder puede consumirte y ninguno de nosotros quiere que eso pase" Allison le sonríe y Vanya aunque se siente increíblemente aliviada de ver a su hermana sana y salva se siente atacada.

"Creen que soy peligrosa" murmura con veneno y antes de que Allison dijera algo Klaus interviene

"No podemos negarlo, pero quien aquí no lo es?" Exclama con ironía "Por Dios, tenemos un pequeño asesino de 13 años justo a un lado" señala al niño inconsciente en la cama "Hagamos esto fácil V" se endereza en su lugar para mirar a Vanya con una seriedad poco característica "Puedes seguir como el buen Regi te quería, sumisa e impotente o nos dejas ayudarte a controlar tu poder y así evitar el fin del mundo" 

Vanya lo pensó bastante, sí bien no quería seguir siendo "Vanya la ordinaria" tampoco quería hacerle daño a alguien, no de nuevo. Ser consumida por su poder daba tanto miedo como volver a tomar esas malditas pastillas. Debía intentarlo, por Allison, por su familia que también quería intentarlo.

"Bien" 


End file.
